


What Does He Want Now?

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: (not actually a pillow), Begging, M/M, Porn, pillow biting, seriously just porn, very short porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: Two moments when Baird wanted something: just after Gears 1 and just before Gears 3.
Relationships: Damon Baird/Marcus Fenix
Kudos: 10





	1. Give Me That

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend played through Gears 1-3 for me at my request, because I'd only seen 1 played before (in 2008) and I remembered liking the character without any specific memories. As soon as Baird came on screen I was like "oh, right, I loved this asshole." Turns out I actually had some ancient unfinished fanfic on an external drive from all the way back then. This is not that. 
> 
> Set immediately after Gears of War, written for the prompt "begging."

"Give me that," Baird demanded. 

Marcus looked up from kicking off his filthy pants to find gas-flame blue eyes fixed on his dick. "What, this?" he asked, palming himself. "If you want it, you're going to have to ask more nicely." He still wasn't sure what to think about Baird; his first impressions were that the man was whip-smart, whiny as hell, and hungry for praise, and Marcus had to add _bold_ to the list if he was willing to proposition his commanding officer so blatantly. He could work with that. 

"Civilian nicely or military nicely?" Baird asked. 

"Civilian," Marcus said, because there was no reason to make this easy for him. 

Baird smirked and stepped closer. " _Please_ , Marcus, I want your cock, please give it to me." As soon as he was in range, he reached out, rough fingertips brushing scarred skin at Marcus's side. "I need you to bend me over and fuck me until I forget about today."

Privately, Marcus thought that _he_ was far more in need of having today obliterated from his memory, from the moment Dom broke him out of prison through the complete destruction of the Fenix estate where he spent so much of his life. But as far as ways to forget went, he could do a lot worse than nailing a wise-ass blond who knew how to beg prettily to the wall of the shower.


	2. Biting Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set some time before Gears 3, written for the prompt "pillow biting."

Since the fall of Jacinto, comfort has been in short supply. Damon's had nothing but his arm for a pillow for the better part of two years now, and that's all he has now to shut himself up with as Marcus pushes into him. The sound of his whine still makes it out, just stifled, and Marcus goes still. 

"Can you take it?" 

Damon shouldn't be offended by the question, but he is anyway. His teeth detach from his forearm so he can curse; he means to say "fuck you" but what comes out is "fuck me," that whine on full display. He doesn't want Marcus's concern, just his cock. 

"Mm... all right," Marcus says, and rocks Damon's whole body with a thrust. 

" _Fuck_ ," Damon yells, and bites down on his arm again because if he doesn't then everyone on this damn ship is going to know what they're doing, if that didn't give them the idea already. 

He has a fantasy, a very simple fantasy, and he doesn't know if he'll ever get it. But he still wants to find someplace far enough away from the other survivors for him to be able to mouth off while Marcus fucks him. He wants a chance to call Marcus's name at the volume he deserves without anyone else snickering over Delta Squad's bigmouth getting nailed to a filthy barracks mattress by his CO. 


End file.
